Come Monday
by trixyflixy
Summary: As Mary Anne tries to deal with her first big heartbreak, she stumbles across an old box filled with journals & pictures. She soon finds herself caught up in the story of forbidden love from a generation before...
1. Chapter 1

"But Dad…It's so unfair…" sobbed Mary Anne Spier on to her dad's shoulder. "I love him, he loves me. How could his parents be so cruel? I'll never see him again."

Richard Spier hugged his 17 year old daughter close to him and met the sympathetic eyes of his wife Sharon who was gently rubbing Mary Anne's back.

"Honey," began Sharon as she bit her lip. As awful as the situation was for her step-daughter, it was one that was far too familiar. "Don't you think that maybe with Howie, I mean you've known him since kindergarten right? Maybe you and Howie can make it work."

Mary Anne lifted her tear streaked face from her father's shoulders and took in a deep shaky breath. "How will we make it work when he's in Michigan and I am here? It's all because his mom hates me and wants him to go to University of Michigan just because she did. She knew we were going to attend Stoneybrook Community College to save money so we could get married in a year or so."

"Now Mary Anne, you have to realize. Every parent only wants what's best for their child. In her eyes, Howie received a scholarship to a very prominent university. She only wants him to get the best education, she feels that is the best choice." Soothed Richard. "I don't think it's anything against you."

"Whatever Dad! You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love!" Mary Anne gasped as she covered her mouth. "Oh Dad, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…I mean I know you lost Mom but…" She let her sentence trail off as she burst into a fresh set of tears.

Richard nodded at Sharon as she rushed out of the room and up the stairs. "I know you didn't mean it like that. But honey, losing your mom was not the only time my heart had been broken. I know what you're going through far more than you may realize."

"I do too." Said Sharon quietly as she walked back into the room carrying a sealed box. She set the box down in front of Mary Anne and began to open it.

"What is this?" asked Mary Anne, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I think it's time you learned the whole story." Said Richard as he and Sharon began pulling journals, diaries, and photo albums out of the box. "I want you to take your time with this, read everything before you ask questions. This is everything we have saved from the time we were teenagers." He kissed Mary Anne on the cheek and squeezed Sharon's shoulder as he exited the room and headed to his office.

Sharon wordlessly handed over a diary covered with peace signs and bright flowers. "I know, I'm un-organized, however, I think you'll find when it comes to memories, I keep everything in order." She leaned over and gave Mary Anne a hug before leaving the room.

Mary Anne looked at the journal. Written on it were the words Private thoughts of Sharon Porter #1. She felt a shiver of anticipation as she placed the journal in the box and headed upstairs to her room. She shut her bedroom door and grabbed Sharon's journal as she settled into her window seat. Taking a deep breath she opened the first page.


	2. Chapter 2

October 4

Well, I could not be more embarrassed if I tried. I was trying to catch Richie Spier's attention as I passed him in the hall. But of course you know me…Nothing every goes as smooth as I planned. I gave him a big smile and tried to swing my hips a little bit and never even noticed that Melissa's locker was opened and smashed face first into her locker door then fell down. He asked me if I was ok but my face was so red I don't know if I even answered. Then to make matters worse, he helped me pick up my books and saw my notebook with SP+RS on it. Kill me now!

Oct 7

Richie was so cute today in Government. He got a perfect score on his quiz as always and gave me a sympathetic look when Mr. Lawson put my quiz face down on my desk. I know Richie's going to be a politician or lawyer or something when he grows up. Of course my parents are hot under the collar for my low quiz. I wish they'd just lighten up. I can't wait for college when I can get out from under their radar. I swear I'm going to start looking at colleges across the country like in Arizona or California just to get away. Today I found a deck of cards in the fridge. What the hell? Why is my mother such a ditz? I swear to God I would die if I was ever that much of an airhead. Seriously, how does one get the scatter-brained? Why doesn't Ritchie notice me when I do good things? All I want is to be Mrs. Richard Spier…sigh. Instead he sees me bomb tests, smash my face into a locker and drop my books everywhere.

Oct 11

Oh wonderful glorious fabulous day. HE ASKED ME OUT!!!! It's true. He said he has been wanting to ask me out ever since we were partners on that English assignment but he's been really busy with studying and working. I knew he worked a lot trying to help his family out but I didn't know just how hard he worked. Anyway, we are going for a bike ride then out for ice cream. How cute is that? I mean Lila and Allison were kind of catty about it because we weren't going to a nice restaurant or anything. I know he doesn't have a lot of money and I am just excited to spend time with him. The parental units aren't crazy about the date either. My mom thinks he's a cheapskate already. I wanted to smack her. If it wasn't for daddy's inheritance they'd be dirt poor too. It makes me mad how judgmental they can be. Oh well, even they will not ruin the best day ever!

The big question is…. What will I wear?

Oct 15

I have to fill you in on the date. I ended up wearing a cute but comfy pair of jeans, my tennis shoes, my blue v neck sweater that matches my eyes and I wore my hair in a French braid. When Richie showed up, my parents were all but rude to him. I quickly led him through the house to the garage where I could get my bike. We ended up riding all over town, and he told m some of the history of Stoneybrook. He is sooooooo smart! He told me that some of the houses on Burnt Hill Rd are rumored to have secret passages which were used as part of the Underground Railroad. How cool is that? We then went to Scooper Dooper for ice cream. We were having a great time talking when Patrick Thomas drove up. I think he was drunk and it was 3 in the afternoon. I wonder if his girlfriend Edie knows how much he drinks. Oh well not my problem I guess. Anyway, we biked back to my house and just sat on the porch talking for another hour until he had to leave to go to work. He asked me to the Halloween Hop! I'm so excited. It was such a great date, one of the best I had. Defiantly worth the wait. SP + RS 4eva!


	3. Chapter 3

Mary Anne grinned as she re-read Sharon's journal entry. She felt her body fill with a warming comfort as she thought of how her dad and stepmom first began dating. As she looked into the box of her parents mementos she noticed an album with notes and pictures falling out of it. She picked up the book and gently opened it being careful not to tear the pages. She brought the book close to her and she tried to figure out what it was that was glued to the page. _Is that straw? Why is there straw or hay glued in here?_ As she turned the book sideways she was able to read a description. **Our first date, bike riding and ice cream. This is the grass Richie pulled out of my hair after I fell off my bike.**

She turned the page slowly reading each description carefully. She couldn't believe that her scatterbrained step-mother had devoted so much time and effort into these scrapbooks. Even the smallest of details was glued in the book with a little description. She saw a ticket with the words SHS Halloween Hop embossed on it and eagerly turned the pages slowly looking at the pictures. Sharon had dressed up as Cher and wore a long dark wig with bell bottoms. It didn't look as if her father had dressed up at all. Mary Anne squinted as she looked at the pictures. Her father had his head back and was laughing in one of the pictures but as she looked closely, she noticed Sharon with a sad expression in her eyes. Frowning, she picked up Sharon's journal and began reading again.

Oct 25

ARGH! My parents make me so mad. Every time I bring up Richie's name or talk about something we did, they exchange this look. It's driving me crazy. I had told mom that I was upset because I wanted to dress in a costume for the dance but he didn't. She said "Well maybe you should go with a boy who can afford a costume." What the hell? They are so obsessed with the fact that he doesn't have money. I told her he didn't want to dress up because that's not his thing but she wasn't listening. I think I am going to dress up as a mermaid or as Cher. I tried to get Richie to dress like Sonny but he just looked at me funny.

Nov 2

Sorry I haven't been updating. Things have not been going good. My dad found out that Richie's dad is the janitor at his office building. He sat me down and tried to feed me a load of bs about being with our kind and certain social groups belong together. Blah blah blah. I wanted so bad to tell him about when I went out with Mr. Moneybags-Kip Keller last summer, and he tried to get me into the backseat of his car. When I told him that I didn't do that he all but left me on the side of the road. If that's the social class he wants me to date…NO THANK YOU! Anyways, Halloween Hop was kind of a downer. I got into a huge fight with my parents about Richie right before he came to pick me up. They want me to stop seeing him. Who are they to decide who I date? I was kind of out of it most of the dance. Richie had fun though. I think we are going to double with Ginger & Jim next weekend. My friend like Richie, why can't my parents.

Not all has been bad though. After the dance, when he walked me to my door…HE KISSED ME! I hoped he would, he was all nervous and so cute. He finally asked me if it would be alright to kiss me. Of course I said yes! Ginger thinks he's going to ask me to go steady. I hope I hope I hope. Although my parents will probably hit the roof. Why can't they understand that he makes me happy?


	4. Chapter 4

Mary Anne frowned as she thought of Granny and Pop-Pop. They were such warm, loving people. In fact she had thought of them as grandparents almost instantly when her Dad had married Sharon. She couldn't picture them ever being so close minded and standoffish. As she sat and thought about her dad, she realized he never really elaborated on his childhood or his teenage years. Setting aside Sharon's diary, she picked up a thick leather bound book and opened it up.

15 November

Mrs. Severs gave us a rather interesting assignment today in my Life Experiences class. I am to write a report stating what my parents have taught me and how I will apply that to when I am a parent. I wonder if I can write my report on how well my parents have taught me how NOT to parent. It's bad enough that dad is hardly ever home, but now mom has been leaving for longer periods of time. It's all I can do to put food on the table and get our electric bill paid. I know my parents love us but they are never around. They don't parent at all. My buddy, Bruce, always tells me how much he envies me for not having a curfew, not having to eat meals at home, not having any rules. It's not that great. I don't have anyway who makes sure my homework is done just as there is no one to ask me how I did on my test. The house is always a mess and I can't find anything. I know for one thing, when I am a parent? I will be the exact opposite of my parents. I'll make sure my kid's homework is done; my house will be orderly; we will eat healthy, balanced meals together. I will actually take an interest in my children's lives. I won't let them grow up too fast either. Some days, I feel like I'm 50 years old instead of 17.

Mr. Booker has been a great guidance counselor. He's actually the one who suggested I write down my thoughts rather than keep them inside and become withdrawn. I wonder if I ever would have worked up the nerve to ask Sharon out on a date had I not talked to him about it? I can't say enough about Sharon. She's everything I'm not. She's full of life, carefree, silly, fun, outgoing yet she's also tender, loving, patient, and trustworthy. I really have never felt like this about a girl before. I really am thinking of giving her my class ring to wear. I'm confident she'll accept it, yet I still feel like she's holding something back. I can see the contempt in her parents' eyes whenever I pick her up for a date. They see me as some rough kid from the wrong side of the tracks coming to ruin their daughter's life. They've never asked me what my plans are after graduation. What my intentions with their daughter is. Nothing! They don't know anything about me. They just look down their nose at me. In some ways, they're no better then my parents, they just have money.

I just don't know what to do. I really like Sharon. I am pretty sure I am in love with her and she is with me. But I can't come between Sharon and her parents. What kind of father would I be in the future if I split up a family?


End file.
